The Pink Panther (TV Series) (1994)
Opening Credits * Mirisch-Geoffrey · DePatie-Freleng · United Artists Present * "The Pink Panther" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Paul Sabella, Mark Young, Walter Mirisch, Marvin Mirsch, Jonathan Dern, Kelly Ward, Ronald A. Levinson * Produced and Directed by: Charles Grosvenor, Byron Vaughns * Creative Consultants: David H. DePatie & Friz Freleng * Voice Director: Kelly Ward * Casting Director: Maria Estrada * Voice of The Pink Panther: Matt Frewer * Cast: John Byner, Hal J. Rayle, Dan Castellaneta, Charles Nelson Reilly, Jim Cummings, Wallace Shawn, Jess Harnell, Kath Soucie, JoAnne Worley * Additional Voices Provided by: Sheryl Bernstein, Jennifer Hale, Hamilton Camp, Dana Hill, Jodi Carlisle, Maurice LaMarche, Nancy Cartwright, David Lodge, Troy Davidson, Danny Mann, Eddie Deezen, Kevin Richardson, Mick Garris, Elmarie Wendel * Dialogue Recordists: Jeff Sheridan, Jeff Roboff · Interlock Recording Studios * New York · ADR and Dialogue Recordist: Roy B. Yokelson * Story Editor: David Ehrman * Associate Story Editor: Thomas D. Hart * Writers: Cynde Clark, Sam Ingraffia, Ernie Contreras, Fred Kron, Steve Cuden, Sindy McKay, David Ehrman, Robin Quinn, Pat Fay, Sandy Scesny, Melody Fox, Mark Seidenberg, Adam Gilad, Steve Sustarsic, Steve Granat, Ellen Svaco, Thomas D. Hart, Colleen Taber, Mark L. Hoffmeier, Earl Trout * Production Manager: Robert Winthrop * Production Coordinator: Amy Probst * Main Title Produced and Directed by: Charles Grosvenor * Background Styling by: Deane Taylor * Background Layouts Designed by: Andy Ice, Deane Taylor, Flamarion Ferreira, Gary Salvagio * Background and Character Layout Checker: Perry Kiefer * Characters and Props Design: Scott Jeralds, Diane Kredensor, Ed Baker, Scott Hill * Art Director: Lorraine Marue * Layout Artists: Philip A. Cruden, Martin L'Heureux * Background Color Keys: Natasha Garmash, Lorraine Marue, Stephen Lee, Hong Sung Woo, Flamarion Ferreira * Color Key Artist: Kit Harper * Color Computer Stylist: Cindy Spotts * Storyboard Artists: Jim Fletcher, Bryon Vaughns, Charles Grosvenor, David Feiss, Garrett Ho, David Thrasher, Scott Jeralds, Larry Latham, John Flagg * Slugging/Exposure Sheet Timing: Mike Longdon, Bill Reed, Zeon Davush, Daniel De La Vega, James Tim Walker * Animators: Ed Solomon, Norman Tate, Robert Alvarez, Al Coe, Norm McCabe, George Nicholas, Mark Kausler, Ed Love, Don Patterson, Hugh Fraser, Roy Jenkins, Lester Kline, Virgil Ross, John Ewing, Ken Southworth, Ray Patterson, Jerry Hathcock, Art Elliott, Preston Blair, Don Lusk, Eric Cleworth, Bill Keil, Volus Jones * Track Reading: Michael Bradley, Greg Bowron · Winwin Entertainment * Additional Pre-Production Materials: Network Of Animation, Inc., Funbag Animation Studios, Inc., Milimetros, Elliott/Hare Productions, Bobtown Productions, Noctural Productions * Supervising Film Editor: Michael Bradley * Negative Cutter: Mary Nelson Duerrstein * Colorist: Steve Johnson * Video Post-Production Supervisor: John Grusd * On-Line Editors: Brian A. Lettieri, Howard Scott Stein * Edit Assist: Barry Bindell * Video Services: Anderson Video * Music Supervisor: Richard S. Kaufman * Supervising Composer: Mark Watters * Music Composed by: Eddie Arkin, Albert Olson, James Stemple, Mark Watters * "Pink Panther" Theme by: Henry Mancini * "Pink Panther" Theme Arranged & Orchestrated by: Eddie Arkin * "Pink Panther" Musicians: Dan Higgins, Alan Steinberger, Barend Ross, Sid Page, Robert Irving, Rick Baptist, Richard S. Kaufman, Alan Kaplan, Tony Morales, Paul Viapiano, Mark Watters, Robert Bain * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Paca Thomas * Sound Effects Editing: Paca Thomas, Michael Warner * Foley Artist: Phyllis Romine * Dialogue Editor: Tammy Crosby * Music Editing: Fil Brown, Marc Perlman * Post-Production Sound: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Production Associate: Michael Palermo * Production Assistants: Deena Doherty, Marcus Irvin, Marisa Nuccio * Production Accounting: Debbie Nodella * Production Accounting Assistants: Megan Hoffman, John Bigler * Creative Development Team: John Besmehn, John Schulte * Animated Pink Panther Character Created by: David H. DePatie & Friz Freleng * Animation by: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. * Overseas Animation Supervisor: Shivan Ramsaran * Produced in Hollywood U.S.A. by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation * The events, characters and firms depicted in this program are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms is purely coincidental. * This program is protected under the laws of the united states and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * © 1994 Mirisch-DePatie-Geoffrey-Freleng * This program was first published in the United States of America. * Mirisch-Geoffrey-Depatie-Freleng is the author of this program for purposes of article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All rights in this program reserved under international conventions. Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:The Pink Panther Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Mirisch-Geoffrey Films, Inc. Category:United Artists Category:Claster Television Category:Camelot Entertainment Sales Category:The Family Channel Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network